


Cavalier

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Escort Service, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Jace works for The Institute, the most high class, secretive and unique escort agency in New York City run by his best friend Alec Lightwood (and Magnus and Izzy).  When his friend Clary secretly signs her friend Simon up for an 'experience' and Jace takes on the assignment ... well, suffice it to say, sparks fly.  And the further things go, the more Jace starts questioning ...





	Cavalier

“Alec!” Jace Herondale stepped into the Institute, right hand on his ribs, wincing as he felt his left eye swelling shut. “Alec!”

Alexander Lightwood, Jace’s best friend and owner of The Institute, came out of his office and frowned when he saw Jace.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Alec asked. “We’re going to have to take you off the roster for at least a week!”

“Bruised ribs, black eye and he decided to take a knife to my hair,” Jace muttered, motioning to his eye and the brutally short locks of hair at his left temple with his left hand.

“Who were you seeing last night?” Alec asked, pulling out his phone and checking the schedule. “Fucking Valentine.”

“I’m not doing that again,” Jace said. “Send Sebastian next time - he likes all that kinky daddy shit.”

“Well, Valentine’s certainly getting a heavy fine, three months suspension and we’ll put him on sixth month probation after that,” Alec said, shoving his phone back in his back pocket. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’ve been worse,” Jace said. “The ribs hurt like hell but I’ll heal.”

Alec sighed and pulled his friend in for a gentle hug. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Go to medical and get yourself treated, then go to your room. I’ll see if Izzy can meet you in your room and fix your hair.”

“I was supposed to have an encounter tomorrow night,” Jace said.

“I’ll send Raj instead,” Alec said. “You’re off the roster while you heal.”

Jace sighed and nodded. “Charge Valentine for my lost income,” he muttered as he headed down to medical.

The Institute was the most high class, secretive and unique escort agency in New York City. They didn’t just offer escorts, they offered experiences. You wanted to have a chance encounter with a guy in a comic book shop? Go to the Institute. Want to make someone jealous? Go to the Institute. Want that date, that one night stand that just goes perfectly? Go to the Institute.

Alec and his partner Magnus, with Alec’s sister Izzy, made sure that every customer of the Institute was happy, returned for more business, and referred their friends. 

Jace’s plan hadn’t included becoming an escort - but when his parents died and he was out on the streets without a cent to his name, Alec had taken him in. Alec had offered him room and board with no expectation of being on the Institute’s roster. But Jace got curious, talked to some of the other escorts, learned more about Alec’s business. Saw the money the escorts made.

Then Jace wanted in.

Before Alec would let Jace on the roster, they had a long conversation about what kind of business Alec ran, and what would be expected of Jace. It was weird, being both friend and employee, but Jace quickly found a way to compartmentalize. 

Jace winced as his ribs twinged and hurried his pace to get to medical. 

“What happened to you?” Abigail, head of medical, asked when she saw Jace.

“Valentine,” Jace said as he sat down on the table and struggled to remove his shirt.

“Stop,” Abigail said, brandishing a pair of scissors. “Stop straining yourself - we’ll just cut the shirt off.”

Jace sighed and nodded and let her cut his t-shirt off. “Alec is pissed,” he said.

“Of course he is,” Abigail replied. “You’re his best friend, not to mention one of the most sought after on the roster. He’s going to lose some money because of what Valentine did.”

“Alec said he’ll be fined, suspended for three months and then put on six months probation,” Jace said, watching as Abigail made an ice pack, wrapped it in some dressings, and grabbed some ace bandages before making her way back over to him. He hissed a bit when the ice pack hit his side, twinging when she wrapped the bandages around his torso.

“Here, take some acetaminophen,” Abigail said as she pressed a couple of pills into Jace’s hand. “Now let me look at your eye.”

Jace tilted his head to the side to let Abigail prod his eye a bit. “Not the first black eye I’ve gotten,” he said.

“First one since you’ve been on the roster,” Abigail said. “This will heal faster than your ribs if we do it right. First, we’re going to up your vitamin C intake; oranges, bell peppers, mango and pineapple. And also oatmeal.”

“I can’t stand oatmeal,” Jace said.

“Not for eating,” Abigail said, passing him a cold pack for his eye. “You’ll make it into a paste and apply it to the affected area - it will help soothe the skin and reduce swelling.”

“Isn’t the ice pack doing that?” Jace said.

“Yes, but the oatmeal is better,” Abigail said. “And you’re off the roster for -”

“A week,” Jace finished. “I know, Alec already told me.”

“Better to get better than to further injure yourself,” Abigail said, passing Jace a bottle of pain meds. “Follow the instructions on the bottle and I’ll send a message down to the kitchen for your diet for the next week and to get you some oatmeal.”

“Yes ma’am,” Jace said, giving her a mock salute before climbing carefully off the table.

“And hydrate!” Abigail called after Jace as he left medical.

Jace made his way carefully through the Institute to his quarters, remembering to keep the ice pack on his eye. He opened the door to his room and found Izzy there waiting for him.

“Alec told me Valentine did a number, but I didn’t expect this,” Izzy said as she helped Jace into his bathroom.

“Sebastian’s going from now on,” Jace muttered as he slowly sat down on the chair in front of his vanity. “Sebastian lives for that daddy kink shit and I know Valentine prefers him over me anyway.”

“Valentine is the only one who prefers someone else over you,” Izzy said. “Ever since you went on the roster, you’ve been one of our top earners. Everyone wants you.”

“Well everyone is going to have to wait a week,” Jace said, watching Izzy comb through his hair. “So, can you fix it?”

“Maybe,” Izzy said. “I can’t hide it, but … I’ve been thinking of trying something on you anyway and now’s as good a time as any.”

“You’ve had total control of my looks for a while now anyway,” Jace said. “I mean, the preppy look is popular right now, but my hair was getting a little long.” He glanced at his reflection, noticing his hair falling in his face, no longer the sharp preppy look he’d had before.

“It’s popular now, but we’re always looking for what’s next,” Izzy said. “And your hair is getting long because I wanted to try this new look.” She opened her case and pulled out a pair of clippers. “Ready for something new?”

“You’re the boss,” Jace said with a one shouldered shrug.

“No that’s my brother, but I already ran this by him and he approved,” Izzy said as she plugged the clippers in and reached for the spray bottle and comb.

Jace zoned out a bit as Izzy worked, trying to moderate his breathing to keep his ribs from twinging as Izzy gossiped about the other members on the roster and some new customers they were going to be getting.

“The new customers still have to be vetted so they won’t be getting encounters for a couple of weeks, by which time you’ll be all healed. And … you’re done!” Izzy set the scissors down and ran her fingers through Jace’s hair.

Jace set the ice pack down and glanced at his reflection, good eye widening a bit at the new look. “Definitely different,” he commented, tentatively touching the buzzed size of his head; Izzy had buzzed the back and sides but let the top longish and loose.

“But can still be elegant with a little gel or pomade,” Izzy said. “But now it’s edgier and more versatile.”

“Well, my head does feel lighter,” Jace said, giving Izzy a teasing smile.

Izzy hmphed and smacked Jace on the shoulder. “It looks good and you know it,” she said.

“Never said it looked bad,” Jace said as he started to stand, giving Izzy a grateful look when she helped him up and into his bedroom.

“I’ll have someone bring you something from the kitchen,” Izzy said as she helped Jace get settled on the bed.

“Apparently I’m supposed to up my vitamin C intake,” Jace said. “And put oatmeal on my eye.”

“Whatever gets you back on the roster faster,” Izzy said.

“I guess, yeah,” Jace said.

“I gotta go oversee everyone going out for jobs tonight,” Izzy said, pressing a kiss to Jace’s hair. “Take it easy and I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jace murmured, giving Izzy a wave as she left. Once the door was closed, Jace sank against the pillows and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

This was the kind of day that made Jace question his life choices.

* * * 

“You’re looking better.”

Jace lifted himself off the yoga mat and gave Clary a small smile.

“Feeling better,” Jace said. “Almost one hundred percent.”

“The bruising has gone down,” Clary said. “Both on the ribs and the eye.”

“Still off the roster for another two days,” Jace said. “And until Abigail clears me for more, I’m stuck doing yoga for my workouts.”

“Yoga does a body good,” Clary said. 

“Yeah, yeah, give me kickboxing any day,” Jace replied.

“Yeah, like that won’t give you another black eye,” Clary replied. “But really, whatever they’ve got you doing is working great.”

Jace shrugged and went over to grab himself a bottle of water. “So, how have you been?” he asked.

“Not bad,” Clary replied. “Had some pretty fun experiences this week.” She reached over and rubbed the side of Jace’s head. “I like this.”

“It’s growing on me,” Jace said.

“So, I may have done something and I wanted to talk it over with you,” Clary said, suddenly changing the subject.

“Uh-huh,” Jace said.

“I signed my friend Simon up for an experience through the Institute,” Clary said.

“What? Clary, you already told me Simon has no idea what you do, and I’m pretty sure he’s never heard of the Institute … what were you thinking?” Jace downed the rest of his water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I don’t know,” Clary said. “That Simon’s had a rough time, that his girlfriend just broke up with him and his boyfriend before that was an asshole and he needs a really nice night out.”

“With an escort,” Jace said. “You’re setting your friend up with an escort.”

“It’s not like there’s going to be sex,” Clary said. “I just wanted him to have a nice night.”

“With an escort,” Jace repeated.

“He won’t know that,” Clary said. “You think it’s a bad idea?”

“I think with the wrong person it could blow up and you’d be in deep shit,” Jace replied. “You’ve told me a lot about your friend Simon. Put him with Raj or Sebastian or Lydia and it could all go wrong.”

“Maybe I could get Alec to put Raphael on the job?” Clary said.

“I don’t know if Raphael would be any better, honestly,” Jace said.

“Maybe you could …”

“I’m still off the roster,” Jace said.

“They won’t finish vetting Simon until next week anyway,” Clary said. “Maybe you could talk to Alec? See if you could convince him to put you on the assignment?”

Jace groaned and rubbed his face. “Maybe,” he said, then groaned when Clary wrapped him in a tight hug. “I only said maybe. Alec doesn’t really listen to me when it’s about work.”

“But he does listen to you,” Clary said. “Don’t think we don’t know that you have a lot of influence of who goes on what assignments.”

That was true - Alec trusted Jace’s judgment and regularly asked for Jace’s input when handing out the assignments.

“I’ll talk to Alec,” Jace said. “But you need to talk to him before I do, tell him that you signed Simon up so Alec doesn’t create some type of experience that Simon will question as being real or won’t like.”

“I’ll talk to Alec, promise,” Clary said, pressing a kiss to Jace’s cheek. “You’re the best!”

“I know.”

* * * 

Once Jace knew he was back on the roster, he went to find Alec to talk about Clary’s predicament.

“Alec?” Jace poked his head into Alec’s office. “Got a minute?”

“Sure, I was just finishing the assignments for next week,” Alec said, motioning for Jace to enter.

“Before I start, did Clary come talk to you?”

Alec made a face and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s not an ideal situation, and not one I’ve ever been in before. But the money’s already in the account and been spent, so I guess Simon is going to get his date.”

“Who were you going to put on the assignment?” Jace asked, sitting across from Alec.

“Raphael or Jordan,” Alec said. “Why?”

“I was kind of thinking you should send me,” Jace said.

“You.”

“Yeah,” Jace said. “Clary has told me tons of stories about Simon and you know I’m the best you’ve got.”

“Cocky,” Alec said. “This isn’t really your speed - I was just going to do a simple encounter at the bar where Simon apparently plays gigs sometimes.”

“I’m sure it’s an easy assignment,” Jace replied. “But I told Clary I’d try to get on the assignment.”

“You told Clary, huh?” Alec said.

“It’s not like that,” Jace said. “I’m not interested in her romantically, you know that. I’m just … helping a friend out.”

“Uh-huh,” Alec said. “I’ll look at the other assignments and see what we’ve got going. I know that we’ve had some people email and specifically request you.”

“So tell them I’m still recovering,” Jace said with a shrug.

“You are still a bit bruised,” Alec said. “But cleared to be put back on the roster.”

“So it’ll make me look rougher when I go out,” Jace said. “Or you can have Magnus put that makeup shit on me.”

Alec chuckled softly and nodded. “I’ll look at the assignments,” he said. “And get back to you.”

A few hours later, once Jace was back in his room winding down from his workout, he got the email doling out his encounter assignments for the next week. He smiled when he saw that he was scheduled to meet Simon at the Hunter’s Moon for a night of drinking, pool and whatever else Simon was up for.

* * * 

Friday night rolled around and Jace strolled down to wardrobe to get his outfit for his encounter with Simon. He’d had a few other encounters that week with some of his regulars that had gone well, but found himself curious about the encounter with Simon. Clary had talked Simon up so much that Jace felt like he knew him.

“So,” Jace said as he found Magnus and Izzy in wardrobe, “what’s the look for tonight?”

“Geek with edge,” Magnus said, motioning Jace over to the rack of clothes. “Nothing too different from what you normally wear, but it’s a bit more suited to Simon’s style.”

“Better than the leather pants you practically sewed me into earlier this week,” Jace said as he eyed the clothes. “And work boots instead of stiletto heels - my feet thank you.”

“You know Laura’s a kinky bitch,” Izzy teased. “Not to mention we both know any other man here would fall over in those stilettos.”

Jace shrugged. “Can’t help it if I’m awesome,” he said as he grabbed the clothes and headed for the dressing room.

“Cocky, too!” Magnus called.

Jace just grinned as he closed the dressing room door and started to get changed. Jeans, black work boots, vintage Flash Gordon t-shirt and a black leather jacket completed the ensemble. Jace looked at his reflection in the mirror and grinned - from what Clary told him, Simon would appreciate the t-shirt.

“Geek with edge, huh?” Jace said as he exited the dressing room.

“Is that not what this outfit says?” Magnus replied.

“A few accessories,” Izzy said, handing Jace a black cuff bracelet and a silver ear cuff.

Jace slipped the bracelet and ear cuff on and gave Izzy and Magnus a spin.

“So, do I pass muster?” Jace asked.

“Almost,” Izzy said, patting the chair in front of the vanity. “Sit.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jace said, plopping down in the chair and winking at Izzy and Magnus.

“You’re lucky the bruising around your eye is all gone,” Magnus said.

“All the shit Abigail made me go through paid off,” Jace said as Izzy fussed with his hair.

“So, have a plan of attack for tonight?” Izzy asked.

“Well, since Simon’s not going to know a thing,” Jace said, keeping still as Magnus added a bit of eyeliner and mascara ‘to enhance the eyes’. “I’m going to have to wing it a bit.”

“Wing it, huh?” Magnus said. “So, like a blind date?”

Jace shrugged. “A little, I guess,” he said.

“Except you know all the right things to say,” Izzy said. “Simon won’t know what hit him.”

Izzy and Magnus finished their work and Jace stood and stretched, then headed for the door, giving Izzy and Magnus both a wave.

“Have fun!” Magnus called.

“Text me with updates!” Izzy called.

Jace rolled his eyes - he knew Izzy and Clary were good friends, so Izzy knew everything that had been going on with Clary setting Simon up with The Institute. He made his way through the Institute to the front door, only to be stopped by Alec.

“Sure you want to do this?” Alec asked.

“It’s an easy experience,” Jace said. “I’ve got it. Stop worrying.”

“I always worry,” Alec said. “Fine, go. Woo Clary’s best friend and give him an experience he won’t soon forget.”

“Done and done,” Jace said, patting Alec on the arm before exiting The Institute, hopping on his bike and heading for the Hunter’s Moon to catch Simon’s gig.

* * * 

The Hunter’s Moon was busy and space was limited when Jace got there. He managed to find a spot at the bar with a good view of the stage and settled in to watch. 

“Jace, long time.”

Jace glanced behind the bar and smiled at Maia.

“Hey Maia,” Jace said. “How are you?”

“Can’t complain,” Maia replied. “Finishing up my last semester at Rutgers.”

“Congratulations!” Jace said. 

“So, what brings you here?”

“Here to check out your entertainment for the night, actually,” Jace said. “Heard he’s pretty good.”

“Oh Simon,” Maia said. “Yeah, he’s really good. Brings a good crowd which is always good because that means I get extra tips.”

Jace laughed. “So, can I get a beer?” he asked.

“Of course,” Maia said. “Want me to open a tab?”

“Sure,” Jace said. Moments later he had a beer in his hand and a few moments after that a man had taken the stage and picked up the guitar.

“Hey guys, for those of you who don’t know I’m Simon Lewis and I’m gonna play some stuff for you. I hope you like it.”

Jace sipped his beer and watched Simon up on stage. There was something compelling and endearing about Simon, and Jace could see why the Hunter’s Moon was packed on nights he played. He finished his first beer and motioned for a second as the set continued - even if he hadn’t been there for a job, Jace would have stayed - the music was good and the musician was easy on the eyes.

As the set finished, Jace joined in the applause with the rest of the crowd. He watched as Simon blushed a bit, gave the crowd a bow and stepped off the stage, heading for the far end of the bar.

“Hey Maia,” Jace called.

“Another one already? I’m going to cut you off soon,” Maia said as she approached him.

“No no, I’m still nursing this one,” Jace said. “But get Simon a beer on me with my compliments.”

“Really.”

“Really,” Jace said, then laughed at the look Maia gave him. “What?”

“He’s not really your type,” Maia said.

“Maybe that’s exactly what I need,” Jace replied. “Someone not my type.”

“Uh-huh,” Maia said. “Fine, fine, Simon gets a beer with your compliments.”

“Thank you, Maia,” Jace said.

“Uh-huh,” Maia said, winking at Jace before going to the other end of the bar and talking to Simon for a few minutes.

Jace sipped his beer and glanced down the bar, watching Maia and Simon interact for a few minutes. The moment the beer was put in front of Simon and Maia pointed his way, Jace knew the encounter was on. He caught Simon’s gaze and nodded in his direction as he took a long drink of beer - he couldn’t tell in the dim lights, but he was pretty sure Simon blushed.

Jace stood and made his way around the bar, taking the empty spot next to Simon.

“Hey,” Jace said.

“Hi,” Simon replied.

“I’m Jace.”

“Simon, but you probably already knew that,” Simon said. “Um, thanks for the beer.”

Jace grinned and took another drink. “Paying my respects to an amazing musician,” he said.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Simon said, sipping the beer. “You look familiar.”

“I’m here every once and a while,” Jace said. “But I don’t think I’ve seen you play before.”

“My gigs are a little sporadic,” Simon said. “I haven’t played here in a couple of months - oh my god you’re wearing a Flash Gordon t-shirt.”

“Just noticed that, did you?” Jace said, tone teasing. “The movie is epically cheesy.”

“The tv series wasn’t bad,” Simon said. “But it doesn’t beat the film.”

“Flash I love you, but we only have fourteen hours left to save the earth!” Jace said, laughing.

“And any movie where Queen does the soundtrack is perfection,” Simon said.

“Agreed,” Jace said. “So, wanna play a round of pool or something?”

“I could play a round or two,” Simon said. “I have to warn you, I’m pretty good.”

“Yeah?” Jace said as they headed over to the pool tables. “Think so?”

“I know so,” Simon said.

They’d reached the pool tables and Jace set his beer down on the edge before racking up the balls while Simon grabbed a couple of pool cues.

“Does that mean you’ll let me break if you’re that good? Give me a fighting chance?” Jace asked.

“Sure, I can be magnanimous,” Simon replied.

Jace laughed as he approached the table and took his first shot.

They played three rounds of pool and during that time drank their fair share of beers and shared a lot of stories and a lot of laughs. By the time they’d finished the third round, Jace wasn’t even buzzed but he could tell Simon was on his way to being drunk.

“Low tolerance for alcohol?” Jace asked as they made their way back over to the bar so Jace could settle his bill.

“Don’t normally drink that much,” Simon replied.

“You going to be okay?”

“Sure,” Simon said. “I’ll catch a cab and be fine.”

“I’d offer to give you a lift back to your place, but we’ve only just met,” Jace said.

“We could go back to your place and - fuck I must be drunk because that’s not something that normally comes out of my mouth,” Simon said.

Jace chuckled. “Well, I’m not actually at my own place right now,” he said. “Landlord is doing a bunch of maintenance so he kicked us all out of the building for a few weeks. Friend of mine went out of the country and needed someone to watch his place so it worked out.” Actually The Institute kept apartments all around New York City for just such occasions. Jace had stored some stuff at one just in case he and Simon got that far.

“So you have a place to crash tonight,” Simon said. “Willing to keep an eye on a maybe drunk musician to make sure he wakes up tomorrow?”

“I think I could be persuaded,” Jace said as he passed over some bills to Maia to cover his and Simon’s drinks, making sure to give her a good tip.

“I could make breakfast tomorrow morning?”

“Pancakes?” Jace said.

“Deal,” Simon said.

“Awesome,” Jace said, waving at Maia as he led Simon out of the Hunter’s Moon. “Know how to ride?”

“Ride?” Simon asked.

Jace laughed and motioned to his motorcycle, and the two helmets hooked to the back.

“Shit, you’re like the perfect guy,” Simon said, swaying a bit as he approached the motorcycle. “Flash Gordon, which means you’re a nerd yet you ride a motorcycle. Fuck.”

“And look, I have a helmet for you,” Jace said, passing Simon a helmet.

“What a coincidence,” Simon said. 

“I always carry a second just in case,” Jac said.

“Sure you’re okay to drive?” Simon asked.

“Better than you,” Jace said, tone teasing as he put his on his helmet and climbed onto the bike.

“Funny man,” Simon said as he climbed on behind Jace.

“I’m hysterical.” Jace waited for the feel of Simon’s arms around his waist before taking off, heading in the direction of The Institute apartment closest to the Hunters Moon. He weaved in and out of traffic, smiling as he felt Simon’s arms tighten around him.

“You drive like a maniac,” Simon said as he climbed off the bike and removed his helmet after Jace came to a stop outside the apartment building.

“Hey, we got here in one piece and didn’t get into an accident,” Jace said. “I call that success.” He smiled and reached for Simon’s hand. “Still want to come up? I can call you a cab right now.”

“Still definitely want to go up,” Simon said. “I did promise you pancakes.”

“There was a promise of pancakes,” Jace said, giving Simon’s hand a squeeze as he led the way into the building and up to the apartment. He dug the key out of his pocket and let him and Simon in.

“Swanky place,” Simon said once the lights were on.

“It’s not bad,” Jace said as he led the way into the living room. “Has a pretty awesome set up to watch movies.”

“And does this friend of yours have a good collection of movies?” Simon asked.

“Go look for yourself,” Jace said, motioning to the large bookshelf full of movies against the wall next to the television. He shrugged out of his jacket, unlaced and stepped out of his boots and took his jewelry off before dropping onto the couch and watching Simon peruse the movies.

“Dude, this collection is epic!” Simon said. “Your friend has, like, every sci-fi movie ever!”

“Pick one and we’ll watch it,” Jace said.

“I know just the thing to watch,” Simon said.

Jace turned on tv and watched Simon get everything else turned on and set up. “Know your way around electronics,” he commented.

“I get by okay,” Simon replied.

Jace grinned as he watched Simon shrug out of his jacket, slip off his sneakers then climb hesitantly onto the couch next to Jace.

“You can sit a bit closer,” Jace said. “If you want.”

Simon smiled and shifted a bit closer, his thigh resting against Jace’s, then pressed play on the dvd.

Jace burst out laughing when he recognized the opening of ‘Flash Gordon’. “Excellent choice, SImon,” he said. “Excellent choice.”

“I thought so,” Simon replied.

“So cheesy and yet so awesome,” Jace said, slinging an arm around Simon’s shoulders and tugging him closer.

“A classic,” Simon said.

“Definitely a classic,” Jace replied, turning and pressing a kiss to Simon’s cheek.

“I’m really glad you were there tonight,” Simon said, tucking his head on Jace’s shoulder.

“Me too,” Jace murmured softly. 

“This really is way out of character for me,” Simon said, wrapping an arm around Jace’s waist and snuggling in close.

“Maybe it’s exactly what you needed,” Jace whispered. “To do something out of character.”

“Maybe,” Simon said, leaning up to press a kiss to Jace’s chin. “So … I have a strange request.”

Jace tore his gaze away from the television where Queen sang about Flash Gordon saving the day. “Hmm?” he hummed.

“I want to sleep here,” Simon said.

“Well you can’t make me pancakes tomorrow if you’re not here,” Jace said, tone teasing.

“But I don’t want to have sex,” Simon said. “I’m not that easy.”

Jace chuckled and nodded. “Duly noted,” he said. “But wasn’t going to push for sex as some sort of payment for letting you crash here tonight. Your pace, Simon. We can even sleep in two different rooms if you want.”

“Oh I definitely don’t want that,” Simon said.

“Good, I don’t want that either,” Jace replied.

“After this movie’s done, then,” Simon said, “do you want to … go to bed?”

“I think I’d like that a lot,” Jace said.

“Cool,” Simon murmured, snuggling back against Jace’s side.

Jace smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Simon’s hair as the movie continued to play. When it was over, Jace carefully extricated himself from Simon’s grasp and turned off the dvd player and the television.

“Ready to get some sleep?” Jace asked, wandering back over to the couch and offering Simon a hand to stand.

“Got something I can sleep in?” Simon asked, taking Jace’s hand as he stood.

“I think I can find you something,” Jace said softly. “Come on.” He gave Simon’s hand a tug as he led the way through the apartment to one of the bedrooms.

“Swanky,” Simon said as Jace turned the lights on. “Your friend famous or something?”

“Just rich,” Jace said.

“Nice,” Simon said, releasing Jace’s hand and exploring the room a bit.

Jace chuckled and rummaged through the dresser to find stuff for him and Simon to sleep in.

“I think I’ve got some stuff that will fit you,” Jace said, passing Simon a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

“Thanks,” Simon said. “Bathroom …”

“Hang a left out the door and it’s the first door on the right,” Jace said.

“Got it, thanks,” Simon said, leaving the bedroom and heading to the bathroom.

Once Simon was gone, Jace quickly changed into his pajamas, turned down the bed and dimmed the lights. He wanted comfort and a little romance, not pushing for sex or anything Simon didn’t want.

Jace hummed softly as he flopped down on the bed and waited for Simon.

“That bathroom is seriously sick … Woah.” Simon stepped into the bedroom and stopped right in the doorway.

“This is in no way a line, but you look great in my clothes,” Jace said. 

“They’re comfy,” Simon said, rubbing his stomach through his shirt. “Um … the mood is decidedly romantic.”

Jace shrugged. “Just sleeping, Simon,” he said. “With pancakes for breakfast tomorrow.”

“You’re sure?” Simon asked.

“Yep,” Jace said, patting the bed. “Just sleeping.” He waited patiently and soon enough Simon crossed the room and climbed cautiously onto the bed.

“Bed’s comfy,” Simon said as he snuggled down under the covers.

“Mmmhmm,” Jace hummed as he turned off the lights and settled under the covers next to Simon.

“G’night Jace,” Simon mumbled.

“Goodnight, Simon.”

* * * 

“Head’s up!”

Jace turned and ducked just as a bright pink work out band went sailing over his head. He glanced around and found Clary rushing over to him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Clary said. 

“You’re fine, I didn’t get hit,” Jace said. 

“I just lost my grip,” Clary said.

“It’s cool,” Jace said as he reached over and grabbed the band, passing it back to Clary with a grin. “How are you?”

“Pretty good,” Clary said. “So, can I ask you a question?”

Jace paused. “Guessing you’re going to ask me even if I say no, so go ahead,” he said.

“Are you still seeing Simon? I mean, your experience was three months ago, but from the way Simon talks when we hang out, you two are still seeing each other.”

Jace sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah,” he said. “We text all the time and I meet up with him sometimes once a week.”

“Jace,” Clary said. “He’s a client.”

“No,” Jace replied. “You were the client, you paid the money, you just wanted Simon to have the experience.”

“Jace,” Clary said.

“We haven’t even had sex,” Jace said. “We’re just hanging out. Grab a few beers, play some pool, sometimes we grab dinner and a movie. We’re not serious - he goes on dates with other people and he knows I’m seeing other people.”

“Jace,” Clary said again.

“What? I can’t have friends?” Jace asked. “I really enjoy hanging out with him.”

“Jace!”

Jace turned and saw Alec standing in the doorway of the gym. He sighed and rubbed his face.

“Yeah Alec?” Jace said.

“Need to see you in my office,” Alec said, turning and leaving without another word.

“Fuck,” Jace said.

“Alec didn’t know?” Clary said.

“Of course now,” Jace said. “Because he’d be pissed if he found out I was still seeing Simon outside of him being a client of The Institute.”

“You’re allowed to have friends,” Clary said.

“You were about to get on my case for seeing Simon,” Jace pointed out.

“Because I’m beng the protective best friend and didn’t want you to break his heart, not because he was once a client,” Clary said.

“Sure,” Jace said. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Guess I better go face the firing squad, huh?”

“It’ll be fine,” Clary said.

“Yeah,” Jace mumbled as he left the gym and headed for Alec’s office. Once outside the door, he knocked and waited.

“Come on in,” Alec called.

Jace cracked the door open and poked his head in. “Hey,” he said.

“Come in and close the door behind you,” Alec said.

Jace swallowed but complied and sat down in one of the chairs, carefully watching Alec.

“You’re seeing Simon,” Alec said, setting a few files down on his desk and looking at Jace.

“Yeah,” Jace said. “I am.”

“Simon was a client,” Alec said. “We have very strict rules about seeing clients.”

“He was a client who didn’t know he was a client,” Jace said. “What was I supposed to tell him at the end of a great date? Tell him, hey it’s been great but this is it over pancakes?”

Alec sighed and rubbed his face. “Are you two serious?”

“No,” Jace replied. “He’s seeing other people and he knows I’m seeing other people, too.”

“Do you want it to be serious?”

Jace was quiet for a few minutes. “I don’t know,” he admitted softly.

“That’s something you’re going to need to think about,” Alec said. “You can’t be a monogamous boyfriend and be an escort. It’ll fuck with your head and wreck any relationship you’re in.”

“Dude, I know,” Jace said. “I’ve been thinking about it for the last three months.”

“Think about it some more,” Alec said, then sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Okay, that was Alec the boss. This is Alec the friend; does Simon make you happy?”

Jace ducked his head and blushed a bit. “Yeah,” he said.

“You know that all I want is for you to be happy, right?” Alec said.

“I know,” Jace said. “It’s been a rough few years, and a weird few years. Being an escort was never in the plans.”

“I know,” Alec said.

“But Simon,” Jace said, rubbing his face. “He’s making me question everything. I have more fun with him just going for coffee or having dinner. We just talk … we haven’t even had sex.”

“Seriously?” Alec asked.

“Seriously,” Jace said. “We’re not monogamous, but … fuck I think I want to be.”

“Take your time and really figure it out,” Alec said. “Whatever you decide, I’m going to support you.”

“Thanks,” Jace said. “Definitely going to think about stuff. I’m, um, not in trouble, am I?”

“Nah,” Alec said. “I was a little worried about the whole situation, but I’m good now. But I’m going to check in with you often about this.”

“Got it,” Jace said as he stood and stretched. “I’m going to get back to the gym.”

“I’ve got to look through the next batch of customers and experiences,” Alec said. “Go on, and watch out for flying work out bands.”

Jace laughed and shook his head. “Will do.”

* * * 

“I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I’d love you to love me, I’m beggin’ you to beg me!”

Jace laughed from his spot on Simon’s bed as he watched Simon dance around the bedroom, putting on a mini-show as he got changed into his pajamas. They’d spent almost the entire day together, starting with lunch and ending with dinner and a movie at home, followed by ice cream and cuddling on the couch.

Six months into seeing Simon and it was getting harder and harder for Jace to go see his clients. He still did, and every one of his clients was a very satisfied customer. But more and more, Jace started to question if he really wanted to still be an escort. Because being monogamous to Simon was feeling more right by the minute.

“Bravo!” Jace said, clapping as Simon finished his ‘performance’.

“Thank you, thank you,” Simon said, giving a little bow before jumping onto the bed and snuggling with Jace.

“I do like these private performances,” Jace said, wrapping his arms around Simon and tugging him close.

“Only for you,” Simon replied.

“Yeah?” Jace leaned in and kissed Simon sweetly.

“Um … yeah,” Simon mumbled.

“I’m honored, then,” Jace said as he snuggled down under the covers and closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep. 

“Jace?”

“Hmmm,” Jace hummed and pried his eyes open.

“You’re not mad, are you?”

“About what?” Jace mumbled.

“That we haven’t had sex,” Simon said.

Jace sighed softly and looked at Simon. “Nope, not mad,” he said. “I am perfectly happy with snuggling and kissing and getting to know you really, really well before we even think about sex.”

“Oh no, I think about sex with you all the damn time,” Simon said. “I just … I just want to be really sure about this. I’ve had some bad relationships in the past few years and even some really bad dates in the past six months and I … I just want to be sure.”

“It’s okay, Simon,” Jace said softly. “I like what we have.”

“I do, too,” Simon whispered.

“Now go to sleep,” Jace mumbled. “We have an early morning run planned tomorrow that we both need to get some sleep for.”

“Ugh,” Simon groaned. “Can’t we do pancakes instead?”

“No,” Jace said. “But after our run I’ll make us both a healthy recovery breakfast.”

“Fine,” Simon said, curling up and resting his head on Jace’s chest.

Jace smiled and pressed a kiss to Simon’s hair, rubbing Simon’s back gently as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * * 

“Your hair is getting crazy,” Izzy said, snagging Jace’s hand as headed back to his room from grabbing lunch.

“Hello Izzy, how are you?” Jace said with a laugh, but allowed Izzy to tug him down to wardrobe room of The Institute.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Izzy said.

“No,” Jace said. “I’ve been … busy.”

“With Simon,” Izzy replied.

“You’ve been talking to Clary,” Jace said. They reached wardrobe and Jace dropped into the salon chair in front of the mirror, watching as Izzy wrapped a cape around his neck.

“Guilty,” Izzy said. “Seven months now, Jace. You’ve been seeing Simon for seven months.”

Jace bit his lip as he watched Izzy comb through his hair. “It’s crazy, Iz,” he said.

“What is?” Izzy asked as she secured the top portion of Jace’s hair on the top of his head in a little bun before reaching for the clippers.

“How happy I am with him,” Jace whispered.

“Oh my god that is so cute,” Izzy squealed, bouncing happily as she turned on the clippers.

“Hey, no bouncing while clipping,” Jace said.

“Seriously though,” Izzy said as she began to work on Jace’s hair. “That is really cute and I’m really happy for you.”

“I’m really happy, Iz,” Jace said. “But … scared. I want to be monogamous to Simon, but I can’t be an escort if I do that.”

“Oh Jace,” Izzy whispered. “What are you going to do?”

“Talk to Alec,” Jace said. “Talk to Simon. If Simon wants to be monogamous, then I’m out.”

“Wow,” Izzy said as she set the clippers down and started trimming the top of Jace’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Jace whispered.

“But it feels right?”

“It feels absolutely right,” Jace said.

“Then go for it!” Izzy said.

“Yeah?” Jace said.

“Yes!” Izzy said as she set her scissors down and removed the cape from around Jace’s neck. “Go find Alec now to give him a head’s up! Then come back and find me and Magnus so we can make you look amazing for your talk with Simon!”

Jace laughed as he stood, turned and gave Izzy a hug.

“Thanks,” Jace said.

“I’ll see you later!” Izzy called as Jace left wardrobe.

Jace almost bounced on his way from wardrobe to Alec’s office. He was in the entryway when he heard someone yell his name.

“Jace!”

Jace turned and found Clary running up to him.

“What’s up?” Jace asked.

“Izzy texted me,” Clary said.

“I literally left there less than five minutes ago,” Jace said.

“We’re excited,” Clary said. “I think it’s beautiful and you know we both want you to be happy, right?”

“I know,” Jace said, giving Clary a hug. “I’m going to go talk to Alec now. If Simon wants to be monogamous -”

“He will,” Clary said.

“If Simon wants to be monogamous,” Jace said again, “then I’m not going to be on the roster here anymore.”

“Wow,” Clary said. “Really care about him that much.”

“I think,” Jace said, “no, I know that I’m in love with him.”

“You love me?”

Jace knew that voice. He froze and turned to the doorway of The Institute where Simon stood, staring at both him and Clary.

“Fuck,” Jace whispered.

“Simon?” Clary said.

“I was on the subway today, heading toward Astor Place to get a haircut,” Simon said. “When I noticed a magazine someone had left sitting on the seat next to me. Not a magazine I normally ready, but I picked it up and thumbed through it. And there it was, at the back of the magazine, an ad for The Institute. And some very, very familiar red hair.”

“I can explain,” Clary said.

“I can, too,” Jace whispered. “Please Simon, please let me explain.”

“You said you love me,” Simon said.

Jace swallowed and nodded. “I didn’t realize it until today,” he said. “I was going to do this whole big gesture tonight … make you dinner, tell you I wanted to be monogamous, to stop seeing other people.”

A cough from the hallway caught all their attention.

“Why don’t you all use my office for this,” Alec suggested. “Instead of the entryway.”

“Is that okay?” Jace asked Simon softly.

“Yeah,” Simon said.

“This way,” Alec said, leading Simon, Jace and Clary through The Institute.

“You love me,” Simon said once they were behind the closed door of Alec’s office.

“Yes,” Jace whispered. 

“But you’re an escort,” Simon said. “And so is Clary.”

“I am, or at least I was,” Jace said. “We agreed we weren’t going to be monogamous, we even talked about the other dates we’d been on. But I knew that if I wanted to be monogamous with you, I couldn’t keep being an -”

“Escort,” Simon said.

“I’m sorry I never told you,” Clary said.

“So wait, if you’re an escort, was our first date just chance?” Simon asked.

Jace frowned and looked over at Clary. “You explain that to him,” he said. “That’s all on you.”

Clary blushed. “That was me,” she said. “You’d been having such a shitty time that I wanted you to have a nice night. So I signed you up and talked Jace into meeting you there.”

Jace could see the hurt in Simon’s eyes and he reached for Simon’s hand. “Simon,” he whispered. “I promise you this - half an hour into the date, it stopped being a job. It became a real date. One of the best I’ve ever been on.”

“You swear?” Simon asked. “Because I’m seriously head over heels for you, Jace.”

“I swear,” Jace replied.

“Um … am I off the hook here?” Clary asked.

“You and I are not done talking,” Simon said. “But we’re done for now. I’m your best friend and you kept a huge secret from me. There will be more talking.”

“Text me later,” Clary said as she stood and left.

“She’s going to text Izzy,” Jace muttered.

“So, you want to be monogamous,” Simon said.

“I do,” Jace said. “I’m going to have to figure out what I’m going to do now that I’m not an escort.”

“I might be able to help with that,” Alec said.

Jace jumped - he’d forgotten Alec was there.

“You do?” Jace said.

Alec nodded. “Come find me tomorrow,” he said. “Or whenever you come up for air.”

“Presuming a lot,” Simon muttered.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jace asked. “Have a real talk somewhere, just you and me?”

Simon nodded. “Yeah,” he said.

“Can we go to your place?” Jace asked.

“Yeah,” Simon said. “Stop for food on the way?”

“Chinese?” Jace said, smiling a bit when Simon nodded. “Okay, let’s go.”

The trip from The Institute to getting takeout to Simon’s apartment was done in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable silence, but both Jace and Simon had a lot to process. It wasn’t until they were seated on Simon’s couch halfway through dinner that Simon finally spoke up.

“I was hurt,” Simon whispered. “When I walked into The Institute and saw you there.”

“I know,” Jace said. “I could see it.”

“I know we weren’t being monogamous, but knowing you worked there,” Simon said. “There was a part of me that thought this whole thing was just -”

“A job,” Jace finished. “It’s not, Simon. In fact, I almost got in trouble because I wa still seeing you.”

“I almost got you in trouble?” Simon asked.

“Because I kept seeing you,” Jace said. “When I wasn’t supposed to.”

“You broke the rules,” Simon said, “for me.”

“Mmmhmm,” Jace said.

“And you’re going to stop being an escort,” Simon said, “for me.”

“For you,” Jace said. 

“Fuck,” Simon whispered. “Is your boss going to kick you out? Do you need a place to crash?”

Jace chuckled. “No, Alec won’t kick me out,” he said. “I lived there before I was on the roster. But thanks for the offer.”

Simon set his food aside and leaned over, kissing Jace sweetly. “Head over heels for you,” he whispered.

“Likewise,” Jace replied. 

“I want …” 

“What do you want?” Jace asked.

“You,” Simon replied. “I want you.”

“Are you sure?” Jace cupped Simon’s cheek, running his thumb across Simon’s cheekbone. “You’ve had a lot of information thrown at you today, a lot of revelations.”

“I know,” Simon said, turning his head and kissing the palm of Jace’s hand. “But one thing is clear. I want to be monogamous with you, you want to be monogamous with me. We are clearly in love with each other. You’re giving up your job to be with me.”

Jace smiled softly. “You make it sound so much better than it is,” he said.

“I’m a romantic,” Simon said with a shrug. “Yeah, you were an escort, but you weren’t cheating on me and I wasn’t cheating on you. But from now on, it’s just you and me, Jace.”

“Just you and me,” Jace agreed.

“Good,” Simon whispered as he stood and grabbed Jace’s hand. “Then what I said stands - I want you.”

Jace let Simon tug him up and lead the way to the bedroom.

“We’re gonna get tested,” Simon said.

“I get tested all the time,” Jace said. “But I’ll gladly get tested again.” He smiled as Simon gave him a gentle shove towards the bed.

“You never know,” Simon said as he toed out of his shoes and started to get undressed. “I’m sure we were both careful but … better safe than sorry.”

“I agree,” Jace said as he kicked off his shoes and stripped down. 

“Good,” Simon said as he climbed onto the bed. “Now get on the damn bed.”

“Yes, sir,” Jace said, following Simon up onto the bed.

“Have I told you how much I love your hair?” Simon asked, reaching up to run hands through Jace’s hair.

Jace hummed and leaned into Simon’s touch. “Once or twice,” he murmured.

“This style is awesome,” Simon said. “The sides feel all velvety but the top … “ 

Jace groaned as Simon gave his hair a tug. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“You like that?” Simon asked, giving Jace’s hair another tug.

“Fuck, yes,” Jace groaned. 

“Good to know,” Simon said, then gasped when Jace leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of Simon’s nipples. “Shit!”

Jace looked up at Simon and grinned. “You like that?” he asked.

“Asshole,” Simon said. 

“You love it,” Jace said.

“Y-yeah,” Simon said. “Listen, we have all the time for foreplay … later. I’ve been thinking about you fucking me for months.”

Jace groaned and nodded, giving Simon a bruising kiss as one hand slipped down between Simon’s legs.

“Wait, wait,” Simon gasped.

Jace froze for a moment. Was Simon changing his mind? Then Jace laughed when he felt Simon push a bottle of lube into his hand.

“Okay, now go,” Simon said.

“Yes sir,” Jace said, shifting down and giving Simon’s nipples his full attention while he slipped a couple of lubed fingers inside Simon, stretching him gently.

“Fuck … fuck … fuckfuckfuckfuck,” Simon gasped.

“Close,” Jace said. “So close.”

“Me too,” Simon said, bearing down on Jace’s fingers. “So fucking close.”

“I need a -” Jace found a condom pressed into his hand. “Thanks.”

“I come prepared,” Simon said. 

“I could make a joke,” Jace said as he opened the package and slid the condom on. “But instead I’ll just do this.” He removed his fingers and pressed forward into Simon, hands gripping at Simon’s hips.

“Fuck,” Simon gasped, moving to stroke his cock in tim with Jace’s thrusts.

“Exactly,” Jace groaned.

It didn’t take long for either of them to come; Jace collapsed on top of Simon with a low groan.

“‘Kay, that was awesome,” Simon mumbled.

“Yeah,” Jace said.

“For round two,” Simon said, “more foreplay?”

“More foreplay,” Jace agreed, smiling when he felt Simon’s hand in his hair.

“Awesome,” Simon mumbled.

* * * 

“Alec!” Jace raced through The Institute, trying to run and tie his tie at the same time.

“What?” Alec called from his office.

“I’m running late!” Jace skidded to a stop just outside Alec’s office. “But, I went through all the assignments and got the schedule done. Give it a once over, but I think it’s solid.”

“I’m sure it is,” Alec said. “So, what are you and Simon celebrating?”

“My promotion and my continuing education.” 

Alec had indeed had a solution to Jace’s issue regarding taking himself off the roster. Alec had made Jace a partner in The Institute - Jace had a good sense of business and had the innate ability to be able to pair a client with just the right member if The Institute who would give them the best experience. Alec had even agreed to help Jace return to college to get his business degree.

“Magnus still wants to do a double date,” Alec said.

“Next time,” Jace promised.

“Magnus will hold you to that,” Alec said.

“I’m sure he will,” Jace said with a laugh. 

“Jace? Marco!”

“Polo!” Jace called when he heard Simon calling for him.

“We’re going to be late!” Simon called.

“No we won’t!” Jace gave Alec a wave before following Simon’s voice down the hallway.

“We’re cutting it close,” Simon said. “Fuck you look amazing.”

“Magnus and Izzy,” Jace said.

“Think they can hook me up?” Simon asked.

“Careful what you wish for,” Jace said.

“Why, because I just might get it?” Simon said, standing on his toes and kissing Jace sweetly.

“Exactly.”


End file.
